


jigsaw blade

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimigard Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wordcount: 100, claude is very quick to catch onto things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Pretty amusing, but it won't work out, he thought, whenever the future king showed too much concern towards the future emperor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Kudos: 32
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	jigsaw blade

The expression on Dimitri's face whenever he looked at Edelgard— he knew that look. 

Pretty amusing, but it won't work out, he thought, whenever the future king showed too much concern towards the future emperor. 

In the meanwhile, he collected other interesting bits of information about them here and there— like, Dimitri thought daggers were romantic gifts, or Edelgard has been to Fhirdad before, so on.

And then,

"Looking for this, princess?" 

"...As a matter of fact, yes," Edelgard practically snatched the Faerghus-style dagger away, alarm still fresh in her eyes. "Thank you for finding it."

it clicked. 

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
